


i know it hurts

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Trust, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominant!Chuck gives Bryce the intense scene he needs, and asks Bryce to trust him even though trust and openness don't come easy for Bryce.</p><p> </p><p>For these prompts for the Five Acts meme: rough sex, dom/sub, trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know it hurts

Chuck grabbed Bryce by the hair and yanked, pulling Bryce’s mouth further down onto Chuck’s dick, choking him. Chuck thrust, hard. Bryce would have a sore throat after, but Chuck knew that Bryce was aching for a good hard scene.

Chuck kept thrusting into Bryce, used his hand in Bryce’s hair to keep Bryce there even when he started gagging. Finally, he finished, making Bruce swallow his seed down, ignoring the tears welled up in Bryce’s eyes.

He moved Bryce to his side then to pull out the vibrating plug. It was large – Chuck thought too large but Bryce wanted it – and earlier that night it had taken Chuck 40 minutes to get Bryce ready for it. Bryce moaned as Chuck managed to pull it out.

Chuck threw Bryce to the ground then (sure, Bryce could have stopped him, but he knew he wouldn’t).

Bryce was still breathing hard, body glistening with sweat. His lips were swollen, obscene, and his ass and thighs were covered in red stripes from the whip Chuck had used earlier.

Chuck felt an urge, an overwhelming desire, to hold him close, to tell him everything would be all right.

But he had already decided that Bryce’s “punishment” tonight would include one more thing. 

(Chuck didn’t think it was a punishment, and he really hoped Bryce wouldn’t. But he might.)

“Bryce,” Chuck said, doing his best to make his voice commanding. “Get up on your knees.”

Bryce knelt in front of Chuck, slowly, clearly still sore.

“Would you like me to take care of you now?” Chuck asked. He looked at Bryce expectantly, trying to keep his expression stern but not harsh.

Bryce looked up at him, confused. Normally, Chuck would just lead Bryce to bed, cover him with blankets, and order him to let Chuck cuddle.

Chuck paused, then put a hand on Bryce’s shoulder. He said, more gently, “Look buddy, I’m not going to ask you to say that you need it. But I want you to tell me that you like it. Or that you prefer it. You can even just say that you don’t mind it. But I want you to say it out loud.”

He kept his gaze on Bryce, kept his eyes hard. 

Bryce looked back up at him, eyes still a little crazed from the night. Chuck could see him close off, the tiniest shift in the muscles of his face, and he knew that Bryce was angry at Chuck for this order.

“The truth, Bryce. I want you to tell me the truth. When we do this, you’re not allowed to lie.” Chuck did his best impression of laying down the law.

Bryce exhaled, then said, “We can do that stuff.” He looked up, still kneeling, jaw set in stubbornness. He didn’t want to give Chuck any more than that.

But that was fine. It was exactly as much as Chuck figured he would.

“Good boy,” Chuck said, stepping forward, stroking Bryce’s hair. “I’m so proud of you, Bryce.” Bryce leaned his face against Chuck’s thigh, just barely.

Chuck knelt next to Bryce then and wrapped his arms around him. “You did so good, Bryce,” he said, and smiled when Bryce nuzzled his face into Chuck’s neck.


End file.
